Wager-based gaming continues to grow in popularity. In order to attract players, casinos and gaming device manufacturers continuously seek to develop new ways to make the experience more entertaining. In this regard, gaming device manufacturers develop and release hundreds of new wagering games each year, and new gaming machines may present entirely new games or may present old games using new entertaining themes. These and other traditional gaming machines are custom created to have specific functionality. As a result, casinos have to either buy new machines or have existing machines reprogrammed to upgrade the machines with new features. Each alternative is expensive. Furthermore, these traditional gaming machines are limited to a finite set of features, even after being upgraded or reprogrammed.
It would be beneficial for gaming device manufacturers and casinos to have a more economical way to provide new games and other gaming device features.